Policeman's Cinderella
by rika08
Summary: It's the annual NYPD Ball. Nothing seems worth it unitl Flack points out a mystery woman to Danny. When she leaves at midnight, will Danny see his mystery woman again? better than it sounds. pormis. total D/L
1. Chapter 1

The policemen's ball was hardly the highlight of Danny's year. Often he wouldn't even consider attending, unless there were others attending he hadn't seen in years, or if he had a date. However, Danny often never had a date, and very few officer's that Danny knew attended. But Mac had recently made attending this year's ball mandatory, or a week of night shifts and on calls during the day. Danny wasn't risking a more altered schedule than he'd already been given, so he'd decided to suck it up and attend.

The ball hadn't been a complete waist of time. The meal that had been served was well beyond what Danny would've had this evening and there were plenty of fine female officers whom dressed up for this occasion. Danny had run into Stella decked out in a sleek sleeveless gown. Though Danny would never verbally admit it, Stella looked very stunning, as thought her date. Hawkes and Flack were mingling with old-time colleagues and partners. Mac had been speaking with Sinclair about the situations in the lab. It was the one time Mac could really pin down Sinclair. The only person Danny had yet to locate, was Lindsay. She had been the unlucky-or was it lucky- worker that wasn't attending and back in the office.

Danny sighed deeply, bored out of his mind. He wanted to head home and catch the end of the game, but Mac would probably find out. The music was driving him nuts. Though many people were dancing, Danny shook his head. The last time he'd attempted such a danger was over two years ago…on a dare. Aiden had dared him to dance once and Danny agreed, on one condition…it'd be Aiden. And they had, but at the cost of a stained tuxedo and a pair of broken shoes. Since then, Danny hadn't set foot out on a dance floor.

Flack joined Danny at the table and patted him on the back, "Don' look so tormented Messer. It ain't that bad."

Danny shook his head, "Says you. I'm bored outta my mind."

"Well I know something' that'll lift your spirits." Flack said.

"I doubt it Don." Danny said. He lifted his glass and took a sip of his champagne.

Flack pointed his index finger at Danny. "I think so Messer. I happen to know the location of a lovely young lady who's had her eye on you the entire evening."

Danny cocked and eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. In fact, she's reminds me a young lady we're all missing this evening." Flack replied. He pointed across the hall.

Danny followed Flack's finger. Across the room, Danny found the startling eyes of a mesmerizing young woman. Her form was perfectly seated at the table. Slender hands lifted the tulip style glass and her delicate pink lips pressed against the glass. Danny could only see half over her dress, but it was stunning nonetheless. The fabric was scrunched up together on the bodice. Two large straps wrapped around her shoulders and around her neck. The fabric was accented with shimmering rhinestones embedded on the dress. Danny caught her eyes glancing toward him. She blushed and averted her eyes quickly, sending her cured hair bouncing around her face. Danny shook his head. She was absolutely stunning yes, yet she seemed so familiar.

"Whaddya think Dan?" Flack asked.

"She's certainly a knock out but…"

"But…what? Man, you gonna shoot down a chance before you get to know her?" Flack asked.

"No. She just looks really familiar." Danny said. He couldn't take his eyes from her now. He knew the name…it was on the tip of his tongue…and it was avoiding him.

"There's only one way to find out." Flack said.

Danny nodded. "Looks like it. Later buddy."

Flack smiled. "Don't' scare her Danny."

Danny waved behind him. He weaved his way around the surrounding people. His eyes were glued to her table where she still sat…alone. He walked behind her table, hoping to surprise her. Danny felt his heart beat wildly in his chest. He'd never felt this way expect for Lindsay. Whenever she walked past him or he caught her glancing at him. Yet here was this unknown beauty sending him over the edge. Danny slipped behind the young woman.

He cleared his throat slowly and extended his hand. "Excuse me, Miss."

She froze. Her head titled toward him.

"May I ask for a dance with you?" Danny asked.

Then she looked up at him. Danny found himself lost in her deep brown eyes. Her face was glowing with the lights. Soft curled bounce beside her face, held up by white barrettes. Her soft pink lips formed a smiled. "Very well."

Her small hand slipped into his as she rose from her chair. Her ivory dress was split down the center, giving Danny a look at her strong legs peeking from beneath her gown. Danny lead her out onto the ballroom floor as a song came to an end. The next song began, startling Danny. The tango. It wasn't the fact that Danny could tango, he could…very well actually, but he didn't know if his partner could. He watched as she recognized the song and smiled.

"Can you tango?" Danny asked.

"Can you keep up?" she replied.

Danny smiled. The song reached its tempo and they began dancing. Danny grabbed her hand, holding out to the side. Her second hand came to his shoulder while his second hand slipped down to her back. He could feel her soft skin and dress fabric blending together. She stepped first, stepping to Danny's left. Danny followed her, stepping to her left. They stepped together, moving in a small circle. She pivoted on her heels, changing the direction. Danny followed suit, moving in sync with her.

She stopped abruptly with the music and it drowned out, adding anticipation to the dancers. Danny glanced down. Her right leg moved out the opening of her dress and slowly up his leg, wrapping around his leg. Danny smirked glancing up at her. He quickly ran his middle finger up her spine, causing her to smile at him. They waited for the music again.

Danny stepped to the side, turning them. They stepped quickly, pivoted every few steps. Danny spun her around and stepped backwards with her. She matched him step for step. Danny slowed his steps with the music. He brought his right foot back, and she leaned with him, wrapping her leg around his waist again. Danny spun her around him and quickly brought her back around in front of him.

She smiled as she stared up at him. "Impressive."

Danny shook his head. "Not even close."

By now, a crowd had gathered around them, watching eagerly. Flack stood with Hawkes and Stella, who were all surprised by Danny's dancing. Granted they had seen his mishap with Aiden two years ago, but this…this was different.

Danny's partner sidestepped him, bringing her hand up his arm and around his neck. She walked around him, taking his left hand. Danny spun her beneath his arm quickly. She brought out her right foot, sinking to the ground. She sprang back up, leaning into Danny. Danny stepped toward her and pivoted. They danced around in circles, pivoting and spinning around.

Danny stepped to the side. He lightly lifted her foot up, letting her hop to her other foot while switching sides. The crowd gasped and applauded the two dancers. She flicked her legs around Danny rhythmically without missing a step. Danny spun her around his back again, releasing her out toward the crowd. He watched her spin with grace. Her ivory skirt twirled around her legs. As she came back around him, Danny let her fall backwards in his arm. Her back bent far, causing the crowd to gasp more. She came back up with ease, leaning into Danny once more.

The music died down to the end. The crowd burst into an echoing applauded. Danny straightened up, letting his partner plant both feet on the ground. They were both breathless, but smiling. Suddenly the clock chimed loudly. It was midnight. His partner gasped at the time.

"Damn!" she yelled. She rushed past him into the crowd.

"Wait!" Danny called. He followed after her. He watched her weave through the people with ease, growing farther and farther from him. Soon he lost sight of her completely. Danny stopped and sighed. He lowered his head in defeat. On the ground was a white barrette, the same one she'd been wearing. Danny picked it up and held it. He noticed a small strand of hair still in it. Danny smirked. He hoped tomorrow would be a slow day at work.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok, so what did you think of the dance? man it's ben so long since i wrote anything.

i own nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

To Danny's relief, it was a slow day. Mac hadn't put him on a new case, so all Danny had to do was finish up his paperwork. As soon as that was done, Danny would run his own little case. But he'd have to be very discrete about it.

Danny stood in the DNA lab. He pulled the hair from the barrette and placed it into a small envelope and handed it to another tech. Danny pulled off his gloves and headed back to his office. All he could do now was wait for the results. Once he had them, he would know who his flirtatious-and extremely sexy-partner had been last night.

Danny spotted Lindsay in the office, typing frantically on her keyboard. "Hey, I thought your shifted ended?"

"Not for another half hour." Lindsay replied without looking up.

Danny walked around Lindsay desk. He caught a whiff of her perfume and diluted hairspray. Danny frowned, recognizing the scent. He sat down at his desk. "So, how was the graveyard shift last night?"

Lindsay shrugged. "Nothing new really. Just trying to manage a full shift without dying of boredom."

Danny nodded. "Yeah, that sounds normal."

"How was the ball?" Lindsay asked.

_Here we go._ Danny thought. "It's was alright. Free meal, decent too."

Lindsay smirked and shook her head. "That's it? Just good food?"

"Yep. Pretty much." Danny replied.

Lindsay stopped typing. "Really? Cause I heard from Flack and Hawkes, that you…met someone last night."

_Damn it Flack! I'm gonna kill you!_ Danny averted his eyes from Lindsay.

"So it's true? You met someone! That's impressive Messer. What's her name?" Lindsay asked.

"Dunno." Danny answered.

"What?"

Danny looked up. "I dunno yet. She split before I could ask her."

Lindsay tried to hide her laughter. "Bad luck."

"But…she left this behind." Danny said. He held up the barrette. He caught Lindsay's eyes widen briefly. Danny took a good look at Lindsay. Her skin was flush deeply, glowing in the light. The chestnut curls around her head seemed loose, from a tighter curl. Her eyes were mesmerizing, at they had been the first day he met her.

"So how is that going to help you find her?" Lindsay asked. She resumed typing.

"There was a hair in it." Danny answered.

"Mac is going to have your ass when I tell him." Lindsay said.

"Not if I tell him you were out last night." Danny replied.

Lindsay looked up from her computer. "What?"

"You heard me, Montana." Danny said.

"Danny, I've been here all night." Lindsay replied.

"So you say." Danny said. A lab tech tapped on the wall. He entered, holding a manila folder. Danny stood and took the folder from Danny. He opened the folder and read the results. He smiled widely and sat back in his chair. He passed the folder to Lindsay, "And my mystery partner is…"

Lindsay looked down at the results. She was caught red handed. She sighed deeply. "Me."

"Surprise, surprise." Danny said.

"What do you want Messer? A medal for doing your job in an unethical way?" Lindsay asked. She continued typing, trying to avoid the conversation.

Danny stood from his seat and walked beside Lindsay. "I'd settle for a second dance."

Lindsay looked up from her screen. Danny saw the flirtatious glint return to her eyes. "You think you can handle another round?"

"So long as you're wearin' that dress again." Danny answered. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yeah, kinda predictable, but what're ya gonna do? what did you think?

i own nothing


End file.
